Mariposas en mi jardín
by Kookosnuss
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que solo en el jardín del décimo escuadrón vuelen tantas mariposas?


Mariposas en mi jardín.

Oneshot. HitsuxRuki.

Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que solo en el jardín del décimo escuadrón vuelen tantas mariposas?

Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Muchos pasaban por allí para dejar informes, esa era una constante en el décimo escuadrón, ya que el capitán solía ocuparse de casi todo el papeleo del Seireitei. Se aprovechaban del chico por ser menor, además de que era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Sin embargo, ahora mismo su oficina estaba llena de informes sin firmar. Esto no era lo único poco usual, cualquiera notaría lo diferente que lucían las instalaciones, especialmente, el inmenso jardín.

Mariposas infernales volaban alrededor del jardín, haría quizás unas mil en total. Matsumoto quien se ocupaba de leer estas, tenía completamente prohibido tocarlas hasta que su capitán regresara del mundo humano.

Una semana desde que el capitán Hitsugaya se fue para arreglar asuntos de suma importancia. Por otro lado Matsumoto podía revisar los informes y aminorar el trabajo pero claro, ella no tenía ganas de leer ese montón de papeles.

La rubia bebía su último sorbo de sake, completamente relajada hasta que escuchó su nombre y supo que su descanso se habia terminado.

-¡Matsumoto Rangiku!

La puerta del despacho fue abierta de golpe. Y ella salió en busca de su capitán para estrecharlo contra sus prominentes pechos. Estuvo tanto tiempo entre los pechos de la mujer que el aire en sus pulmones comenzó a escasear, finalmente ella lo soltó.

El chico vio como su oficina estaba llena por pilares de papeles no pudo hacer más que sentarse en su silla y dar una profunda respiración.

Si bien él sabía que se atrasaría en su trabajo, por su mente nunca pensó en encontrarse con su jardín lleno de Jigokusho. Su novia estaba siendo realmente controladora.

Matsumoto miraba suspirar a su capitán, además de que una pequeña risa hacia acto de presencia en la siempre cara molesta e inexpresiva de él. La rubia con una malévola sonrisa, se fue movilizando hacia la puerta.

El peliblanco no perdió movimiento de la chica pero decidió hacerse el ciego para que lo dejase solo al menos unas horas.

La mariposas fueron entrando en orden de como suponía fueron enviadas. Al principio eran mensajes rutinarios pero como iban avanzando las palabras enviaban cierto miedo al chico.

Llego la noche y habia terminado de leer todas las mariposas, para ese momento sudaba frío. Y comenzó a recordar como se habia metido con esa Kuchiki.

La primera vez habia sido en aquella reunión de capitanes. Ella sustituía al capitán de su escuadrón, manejando todo con maestría, y siendo vigilada de cerca por su hermano no le quedaba menos que ser perfecta.

El capitán Yamamoto se mostraba complacido con la estrategia planeada y en los ojos de Byakuya se podía ver el orgullo de tenerla en su casa, de que fuera su hermana.

Ciertamente, se sentía aliviado de que otra persona además de él, trabajara seriamente y se tomara las cosas en serio, aun cuando esta no representaban un gran peligro.

Al momento en que le dejaron espacio para ver toda la estrategia que habia armado la chica, la sorpresa no pasó desapercibida en su rostro. Todo estaba explicado en máximo detalle tal y como lo habría hecho él. Era la misma conclusión que tenía sobre el escritorio de su oficina en el escuadrón. Incluso tuvo las ganas de ir y preguntarle como es que habia llegado a tal resultado, pero en su camino a acercarse a la chica fue interceptado al ver como el Kuchiki mayor se disponía a hablar con ella.

De sus labios como un susurro la palabra como quedo en el aire, llegando a los oídos o quizás a la vista de ella. Su respuesta tuvo lugar con un guiño y una sonrisa ladeada y durante ese momento atravesó solo un pensamiento.

Es interesante.

Tan solo pensar en ella fue el primer paso para llegar a donde estaba, completa y totalmente enamorado de ella. Lo rápido no era su fuerte y debe admitir que tampoco el de la chica.

El siguiente encuentro no fue tan pronto como solía suceder entre los enamorados y aquellos libros de tonto y cursi romance, aunque así debía de ser.

Hinamori odiaba el clima de febrero pero a él le agradaba y solo con eso se permitía dejarla a un lado sin importar la cara de molestia que le pusiera, ella podría irse directo a su escuadrón y estarse caliente, mientras él recorría los bosques lejanos del Seireitei.

Casi ahorcado por su bufanda caminaba en silencio sepulcral con Hyorinmaru, quien rondaba su cuerpo. Se estaba muy bien al frío. Al llegar al bosque pudo divisar que el lago estaba completamente congelado, y bastante cerca de este una chica de ropas oscuras sentada en la nieve. Era la chica de los Kuchiki, se acercó lo suficiente y el dragón la rodeo con confianza.

Durante unos minutos de silencio, permanecieron con la vista perdida en algún blanco lugar. La pelinegra fue la primera en hablar.

-¿No me preguntaras que hago aquí?

El chico solo se encogió de hombros, suponía que se habia escapado de su casa como las tantas veces que le comentaron los comunicativos de los amigos de Rangiku.

-Pregúntamelo.

La voz de ella sonó tétrica como una orden y un extraño frío recorrió la espalda del peliblanco. Se mantuvo recto y con la mirada al frente y en un susurro realizo la pregunta.

-¿Qué haces... aquí?

El ambiente se relajo, sus ojos esmeraldas captaron movimiento y se giro levemente para ver a la chica sonriendo levemente sonrojada.

-Me gusta el frío de febrero, es intenso.

Por alguna razón el chico se hundió en la bufanda, intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que ella le habia provocado. Esa sería exactamente su respuesta si alguien le hiciera la misma pregunta.

Aunque no eran iguales, el parecido era impresionante.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a frecuentar los mismos lugares que ella, alegando que era simple coincidencia. Ella siempre se comportaba de manera extraña y eso lejos de alertarlo a alejarse, hacia que sintiera una terrible curiosidad.

Hasta que finalmente bajo los efectos de una tarde de alcohol entre todos los capitanes y vice capitanes él se animo, sugirió encontrarse a tomar el té juntos. Con lo que no contaba era que las chicas lo escucharan y gritaran a todo pulmón que ellos iban a tener una cita. Lejos de ser completamente cómico acabo en una situación algo extraña.

El capitán Byakuya salto con senbonzakura hacia el peliblanco, este se escudo detrás de la chica. Rukia hablaba de que si podía llevar a chappy con ella a tomar el té y Hinamori le preguntaba a Toshiro si le gustaba la novia de Ichigo, Rangiku gritando que el amor era bello y junto al sake era mejor. Hasta que Toshiro no soporto mas y grito haciendo callar a todos.

-¡Si me gusta Kuchiki!

A Rukia se le subió el ego y todos hicieron la pregunta más estúpida, aunque considerando lo borrachos que estaban era normal.

-¿Byakuya o Rukia?

Al primero le recorrió un escalofrío volviendo su rostro más pálido y todos se comenzaron a carcajear imaginando la muerte del capitán del décimo escuadrón. Tan joven murió a manos de su amor. Rukia seguía con el ego en el cielo, haciendo acto de su actitud bromista y cruel respondió.

-Soy demasiada mariposa para tu estomago.

Yoruichi y Soi Fong se echaron a reír mientras chocaban las manos contra las de Rukia. Los hombres se aglomeraron en torno al peliblanco murmurando cosas bastante contradictorias. Palabras de apoyo, pésames, amenazas, todos estaban locos. Locos y borrachos.

Sin embargo, durante el largo periodo de enamoramiento todos lo ayudaron a convencer a Byakuya de su relación, a retener a Renji para que no metiera las narices. Y bueno con eso llegaron también los celos de Hinamori y Rukia, quienes se habían batido a duelo mientras él estaba amarrado y bajo varios sellos para que no interfiriera en el combate. No recordaba quien habia resultado ganadora y nunca nadie le dijo. Además de que cada vez que el tema surgía ellas le miraban como psicópatas.

Era hermosa y peligrosa siempre que lo quería.

Como en su primer beso. Ella lucía tierna, tímida y hermosa pero cuando Renji apareció interrumpiéndolos, lo envió de vuelta al mundo humano con su zanpakuto. Además, ella estaba completamente enamorada de los conejos. Su chica era rara pero finalmente podía decir que era su chica.

Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos al ver como una mariposa entraba por la ventana y se posaba en su regazo. Frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, esta se transformó en Rukia.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado?

El nudo en su garganta bajó con dificultad y se permitió ver los ojos violáceos de ella, suspiro cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como los brazos de ella se aferraban a su cuello para jugar con los cabellos de su nuca.

-Lo siento, fui a ver como seguía Hinamori de sus heridas, añadiendo que tuve que ponerme al tanto con todas las mariposas en mi jardín.

La presión de su cuello se dio al momento en que ella jalaba con fuerza, el rostro femenino se transformo en furia y él no desvió su mirada de la de ella. La temperatura bajaba rápidamente.

-Eso quiere decir que vamos a terminar, Toshiro.

La nariz de ella se fruncía levemente, aun no soltaba el cabello del chico pero este se mantenía quieto. Los celos de Rukia se podían sentir hasta el primer escuadrón.

Rukia en su interior estaba avergonzada, ya que en una de las mariposas le habia dicho unas palabras que nunca habia dicho, al menos para ella lo eran y él no le envió respuesta. Se entero por Rangiku de su regreso.

-Rukia...

Susurro el chico, ella lo soltó y sintió como sus labios se rozaban. Respirando el aire del contrario, como era una costumbre él solía acortar los mínimos centímetros entre ellos pero en este caso no se movió.

Ella mojó sus labios invitándolo a besarle y acabar con esa estúpida escena de celos que estaba haciéndole. Esos eran los momentos que le encantaban al capitán del décimo escuadrón, allí tenía el poder porque ella era lo suficientemente orgullosa y un poco tímida para no tirarse y robarle el aliento.

-Te amo. Entiéndelo.

El pulso de ella se aceleró y finalmente los labios se encontraron en una danza cálida, siendo guiada por el capitán. De pronto él se separó mirando inquisidoramente a la chica sonrojada y con la respiración agitada.

-Bien.

Respondió ella.

Molesto se levanto de la silla y comenzó a seleccionar los informes que tenía alrededor del lugar. Aunque su cara no mostrara nada, luchaba por mantenerse así, indiferente. No entendía cómo es que ella lo enviaba por una estúpida mariposa pero era incapaz de decirlo. Soltó las hojas de sus manos cayendo en desorden, debido al peso en su espalda.

Rukia habia entendido cuan mal estaba al decirle aquello, solo se acercó hasta la espalda del albino y lo abrazo fuerte, susurrando lenta y de forma clara en su oído.

-Yo también te amo.

* * *

Hola, hola.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada de esta pareja y bueno, he aqui con este oneshot.

Un review siempre es bien recibido.

Espero lo disfruten.


End file.
